


红高粱之截货

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap
Summary: 大夫人归来诸多刁难   小丫头寻匪见招拆招
Kudos: 8





	红高粱之截货

那日洞房之后，杨淏翔就说自己有笔大买卖，要离开镇子几天。  
“去多久？”彼时蕾儿赤裸着身子窝在杨淏翔怀里，眼角微红，带着情爱之后的水光，看的杨淏翔下面又抬头几分。“没准，做成了和兄弟们吃香喝辣，做不成可有点麻烦。”  
蕾儿听罢突然翻身，跨坐在杨淏翔腰上。  
她脚丫还勾着自己红色的肚兜，修长的手指在杨淏翔身上游走，她到底是在情爱之事上天赋极高，颇有些无师自通的本能诱惑。  
杨淏翔的鸟儿早抵在了蕾儿微湿的穴口，龟头探进去半分，迫不及待的想再访桃花源。  
蕾儿却移开了身子，灵巧的舌尖从杨淏翔的腹部往下滑，含住了两颗浑圆，手从乳尖到阴茎，开始套弄起来。  
杨淏翔早已明白她的欲，却还是忍不住暗骂一句妖精，下身又涨了几分。

蕾儿不时用牙齿轻碰杨淏翔的家伙，阵阵酥麻传来，杨淏翔拽住了她的头发，也不怜香惜玉，大力地抽插起来。  
欲望边缘，蕾儿用手指堵住了铃口，杨淏翔脸涨得通红，急赤白咧的把她扯过来，翻身就要抵进去。  
蕾儿媚眼如丝，淡淡地扫了他一眼，薄唇一勾，带着不一样的气场。  
她灵活地避开杨淏翔，玉足抵在他的胸口，逼着他慢慢躺回去，又慢慢地爬回他身上，带着清冷的，却又含欲的表情慢慢坐下去。  
这一刻，谪仙与妖女交织，欲潮打落枝头玉兰，又化作柔和春水滋润人间。

杨淏翔从未感到如此快感，他被征服着，他也在支配着，他颤抖着握住蕾儿的腰肢，紧紧抱住她。  
此刻要将他们打碎，破除躯壳，连灵魂都揉在一起，缠绕着登上顶峰。

杨淏翔身边是蕾儿发油的淡淡玫瑰香气，听见她喘着气颤抖的发狠，“你现在是我的男人，我的男人不会有事。”

他在刀尖打滚多年，被一个小丫头片子宣示主权纳为所有，却没有丝毫恼怒。  
他搂着他的丫头，他的女人，感受着爱与欲带来的冲昏头脑的幸福感。

杨淏翔走后没几天，因为经商而常在邻镇谈生意的大夫人回来了。  
蕾儿在茶余饭后丫鬟们的谈话里，也慢慢摸清这是怎么一号人物。  
一桩利益相关的婚事，丈夫的忽视和封建礼制的压迫让一个饱读诗书的女子变成了刻薄的市井妇人模样。她善妒，却也不知道自己在嫉恨什么。  
嫉恨每一个比她貌美的姨太，冷漠无情的丈夫，或是生活。

初次见面，就给了蕾儿一个下马威。  
捧着茶碗的手已经有些颤抖，茶水洒了些出去，落在青瓷的茶碟里，大夫人坐在正座，拿着帕子遮住半张脸，轻蔑地看了一眼蕾儿，“起来吧，还得多学些规矩。”  
蕾儿低顺地应了一声，把早已凉了的茶放回红木桌上，大夫人嫌恶地瞟了一眼，挥挥手叫下人换了去。  
也该是生气的，自己辛辛苦苦在外维持刘府，刘家倒背着她，纳了个姨太。  
“多大了。”  
“十六。”  
大夫人愣了愣，蕾儿微微眯起眼，在刘府待了快一月，倒也知道不少往事，大抵也是想起自己那早夭的女儿了。  
“老爷倒是好兴致。”大夫人冷哼一声，“我听讲，你是打村里来的？”  
“是。”  
“那便是没上过学堂，大字不识了？”  
“蕾儿愚笨，倒是老爷，给我请了为先生，蕾儿日日习课，不敢怠慢。”她这话回的不卑不亢，一边应了自己低微的出身，一边又强调了老爷对她的“特殊”。  
怎么看都不像个整日锄地的憨蠢丫头。

大夫人也没再多说，厅里突然安静下来。  
而后传来几声咳嗽，蕾儿忙起身，快步走到侧门，刘老爷拄着拐，被管家带了过来。  
“怎么今日不见你来伺候。”因为那个赌鬼父亲，蕾儿老早习得如何伺候人，做的也让他舒心，就命她平时在身边伺候着。  
“大夫人一早唤我，便没有去老爷房里伺候。”蕾儿抚了抚老爷的背，从袖里掏出一个布包，拿出几块梨糖喂给他。  
大夫人也已起身，却插不进当中，觉得蕾儿刚来几日就和老爷如此亲昵，更加来气。

老爷缓步走到正座，终于和大夫人搭了两句话，“怎么早回来了，不是说要去两月吗？”  
“我要是不回来，又怎么会知道老爷纳了这么贴心的一位姨太。”见刘老爷面色沉了下来，大夫人也收敛了些，开始说起正事，“李老爷的货被土匪截了，怕是我们这次打了水漂了。”  
蕾儿在一旁低头默默地听，突然心里一动。

这次大夫人谈的是药材生意，就在邻镇，莫非？

“咳咳，那怎么办。”老爷也是一惊，动了气又开始咳嗽起来，蕾儿忙给他递茶，“这批药材是要…唉，这叫我怎么交代。”  
那个年头的土匪手上都是有人命的，连官府都不敢轻易去招惹，更何况刘家。

“老爷。”蕾儿突然发声，“我爹爹以前不走正道，倒也认识些‘那边’的人，不如让我去找爹爹，看看有没有挽救的法子。”  
刘老爷和大夫人皆是疑惑地看了她一眼，如今倒也没了别的法子，刘家经商，底子一直清清白白的，没想到这位小姨太是底层出来的，能有这层关系。  
刘老爷斟酌了片刻，点了点头，“你去叫小翠给你收拾一下，这两日便回去一趟，这一次，可看你了啊。”  
大夫人的难题骤然被蕾儿占去了便宜，心头到底不爽快，狠狠地剐了她一眼。  
蕾儿也不生气，点了点头便下去了。

三日后，蕾儿独自走在小道上，手里攥着张纸条。  
走到一处营子口，门口两个青年老远叫住了她，“哪来的丫头，去去去，别瞎晃悠。”  
蕾儿微微笑了笑，喊了回去，  
“我找你们头，杨淏翔呢？”


End file.
